Disposable wearing articles are known to be provided in the front and rear waist regions with a plurality of waist elastic elements extending in the circumferential direction. For example, JP 2003-290279 A (PTL 1) discloses a disposable wearing article provided in front and rear waist regions of a chassis of the wearing article with a plurality of waist elastic elements spaced one from another in a longitudinal direction of the chassis and extending in a transverse direction.